


On one of their birthdays

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Jounouchi gets some presents and a confession on his birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 27 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- On one of their birthdays
> 
> Inspired by ([x](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/156912529196/ionathavico-for-jounouchi-birthday-january))

He’d agonized over what present he would give to Jounouchi. Eventually Kaiba decided on some chocolates… something that’s not too obvious about his feelings but still something nice. Though he wonders if it’s still too nice. He’s not sure if the superior quality of the chocolate will give him away.

Though he knows exactly how he will present it:

 _‘I heard it’s your birthday. Here. Later, Bonkotsu.’_ And then walk away.

Just as he’s about to round the corner, he hears a familiar voice.

“Happy birthday Jou!”

It’s Mokuba.

What is Mokuba doing here?

He peeks around the corner and sees the two of them and sees that his younger brother has a present and a red rose. Red!

“I heard it was your birthday… And I wanted to get you something special… Because… I like you,” Mokuba says shyly.

Jounouchi looks surprised and speechless. He turns around to fully face Mokuba.

“I… I’m flattered… But… I don’t like you that way. You’re like a younger brother to me.”

Mokuba of looks chest fallen, and swallows.

“Oh. Okay. Well, I still want to give you your present. I hope you like it…”

“I’m really sorry,” Jounouchi apologizes.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t sure if I actually had a chance. Anyway… I should get going. Happy birthday,” the younger boy says.

Kaiba watches his brother sadly walk away. He’s not really sure what to do but he still does have a present that he needs to give. It’s not like he can give it someone else…

He decides to go for it.

“Jounouchi. I have something for you. Here.”

Jounouchi shifts the presents that he got from Mokuba in his arms to take this new one. Kaiba isn’t sure, but he thinks or maybe hopes that Jounouchi has a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Thank you…”

Kaiba wants to say more but he doesn’t. After watching his brother fail he can’t bring himself to do anything. He swallows what he wants to say, turns tail, and walks briskly away.

Jounouchi doesn’t need to know.


End file.
